Holding On
by SanadaJoZhao
Summary: Because of his actually evitable fault, Nobuyuki fell into coma. If he could turn back the time, he would listen to his brother. Sorry, sucks at summaries - - (Nobuyuki. S, Ina, Yukimura. S) PS: I've fixed some 'glitches' and put translations to the Japanese texts
1. Chapter 1

Hi, people! Tune in again with me, SanadaJoZhao!

Sorry for being hiatus for sooooooooooooooo long time!

Schools, organizations, many things wall me from writing -_-

About A Brother's Job, I'm still working on new ideas and links due to Nobuyuki's debut.

You still remember my Narrator Brothers right? They're taking a family trip, so (with a heavy heart, scrap that) I will take full control of my fanfics.

I'm no perfect! So, please feel free to flame, critic, or anything ya wanna give.

Sorry for grammatical errors too -_-

Enjoy!

* * *

Disclaimer: own nothing but storyline

Nobuyuki : 24

Yukimura : 23

Ina : 24

Modern day AU

* * *

_'That's it! I'm going after him!'_

The older Sanada couldn't take it anymore. Yukimura's been in water for almost four hours! His brotherly instinct gave him an ultimatum to catch up with Yukimura. Besides, it's too long for someone who doesn't like diving in particular such as his brother. Nobuyuki snatched his diving goggle on the long beach chair next to him. He wouldn't have been so frantic if Yukimura had his diving equipment and had worn a diving suit instead of a regular swimsuit.

"Nobuyuki-sama, wait!" He stopped at once and looked back. Ina stared him in worry, "Let me come with you," Nobuyuki smiled and shook his head, gently and lovingly caressed Ina's smooth and fair cheek. "Then who shall be here to sustain me in case anything bad happens?"

"Nobuyuki-sama..." she shook and lowered her head, wrapping her arms to Nobuyuki's well-built body in dark blue swimsuit.

"Just make sure you two make it out alive,"

Nobuyuki hugged back, soothingly and firmly answered, "We will." He laid a gentle kiss on her cheeks, and walked to the sea as he put on his goggle.

Ina, stood a few meters before the shore as she watches her husband disappeared into the clear blue gentle wave water. Hands clasped in front of her chest, praying for her family's safety. Tears ran down her cheeks, chased by horrifying images of possibilities if the brothers didn't make it out (such as eaten by sharks, bitten by poisonous creatures, drowned into a trench, etc.) She shook her head in instant, wiping away the crystal liquor from her cheeks and eyes. _They'll make it. They're very strong and hard head when it comes to each other's well-being. I have to believe they'll make it out._

* * *

Nobuyuki had dived around three meters below the water surface for around ten minutes but nothing he found till this second. Just as he started to get desperate, he sees something black with some red lines on it few meters away on the bare ocean floor near a bunch of beautiful multi-colored corals, surrounded by some curious multi-colored fishes.

He dived deeper to reach the black matter. '_Yukimura!' _His mind screamed as he realized the black matter was his unconscious brother. Nobuyuki swam as fast as he could to reach Yukimura before it was all too late.

A smile carved on Nobuyuki's lips as he found active pulse below his brother's neck. He then checked quickly yet thoroughly on the unconscious body. Spotting some blood trail from Yukimura's feet, Nobuyuki carefully examined his brother's feet soles.

Blood spots were seen on the right sole. His heart pounded twice harder than before. _He must've accidently stomped a stone fish!_ His eyes scanned the coral next to him. _There it is! _In a small gap between a sea fan and an anemone, a pair of small fearful eyes was staring at him, it calmed his raging heart. _Thank goodness it's not lethal. _Nobuyuki then circled his left arm to Yukimura's underarm and swam to surface slowly to prevent any dizziness from water pressure difference.

* * *

_'Oh, not them!'_ Nobuyuki spotted some transparent cubical jellyfishes swimming only few centimeters from surface when he was approximately two meters below surface. As he moved closer to surface, he held his brother's body tighter, his eyeballs randomly and quickly rolled. He was 'drawing' an invisible escape route through the delicate spaces between the tentacles. It took him three times to perfectly form it, minimizing any chances (even the slightest one) of getting touched by those deadly thin tentacles.

Nobuyuki got to admit, swimming through the route is much harder than 'drawing' it. Not to mention his brother's clinging to his arm which made things went harder. As he drew closer to surface, he saw that those beautiful and deadly creatures were swimming away from his range. As if they were clearing a path for him.

'_Now this is strange, they would usually sting anything on their range.' _

The older Sanada didn't bother to think about that too far at the moment. His brother's life was at stake. Few minutes later, he finally succeeded to surface his head and breathe all oxygen he could muster; he dragged Yukimura's body up so he could breathe anytime he wakes up.

Nobuyuki drew Yukimura's head closer to his shoulder and swam straight to the shore which was 'only' ten meters away.

Around two meters later, he felt something hard and hairy hit his lower left jaw real hard. And Yukimura's body suddenly moved like crazy! His legs were kicking like an injured blind wild boar. Nobuyuki glanced to his brother's face. His eyes were still closed, but his face, it looked as if he was enduring the worst nightmare he had ever had. Like it or not, Nobuyuki had to stop and embrace his brother's vigorously-moving body tightly, giving him a sense of security. It took Nobuyuki five minutes to fully encircle his arms.

"Shh... it's alright, I'm here Yukimura... I got you... it's alright... shh..." he gently rubbed Yukimura's back many times to comfort him, assuring the brunette if his brother is here with him.

It worked, Yukimura calmed down, his body stopped moving, still closing his eyes, he mumbled, _"Aniue?"_

Nobuyuki kissed his brother's wet head lovingly. "Yes, I'm here, _otouto..."_ just then, Yukimura drifted back to sleep. His terrified facial expression had worn off and had been replaced by a soothed one, reflected that the younger man knows he's safe in his brother's arms.

Nobuyuki glad the method he had used during their childhood still worked perfectly. Now, knowing that his younger brother had fallen asleep, he swam as quickly and as careful as possible.

On his arm's second paddle, his body was jolted up by strikes of pain growing in his limbs where Yukimura had hit him hard. In the same time, he felt his right leg and chest were stung and burnt. It hurt like hell, it felt like you were slashed by thousands volts electricity and burnt by fire that was seven times hotter than the hottest flame he had ever encountered.

Numbness attacked his body followed by weakness, blurry vision, painful headache like you were bashed tons of sharp and dull rocks, his stomach began to discomfort him, making him want to spit all he had consumed today, his breathing went so hard like he's being strangled by someone in Tadakatsu's caliber. But that's not it, his heartbeat was getting chaotic. For some seconds, it was very slow and some seconds it went so fast and (d**n) strong his heart felt like it was going to explode!

To make things worse, his sense was slipping from him and his muscles felt like being pulled so tight and tied in knots he barely could move them. He could tell so because none of his limbs are responding to his brain's orders. _Blast! I can't fall now! Yukimura needs me! _He snapped out of the side-effects and gathered strength he could muster and paddled his right arm and legs, ignoring the hellish torment that was consuming his body.


	2. Chapter 2

His back feels so comfortable on a softer ground. His body feels no water around his body. And his lungs had been liberated to breathe.

He was in a sitting position; a big thick furry red cloth covered his body to the neck. A tight (but not strangling) strap crossed his left shoulder to his right hip. A cool breeze gently touched his left inclined head. His right feet sole feel so itch he wanted to scratch it with all his strength. But he couldn't because his body feels so weak he couldn't move a single limb, like he was nothing but a sack of skin and flesh.

_'What happen- Oh, right'_

_This morning he, Nobuyuki, and Ina went to beach to __(finally) __enjoy family time. Suddenly, he wanted to dive. It was strange because he's not a big fan of diving. At his brother's agreement, he ran off shore and jumped into water without any diving equipment. His diving went fine and he enjoyed the spectacular view presented by multi-colored corals and sea creature__ and__ supported by clear light blue water. Until his right sole felt like it was stung and his vision succumbed to darkness._

_When he opened his eyes, he was drowning. __It felt so real he couldn't tell it was real or __a mere dream__. __He saw his brother swam to him , a vicious great white shark tailing him, and he didn't realize it.  
_

_'ANIUEEEEEEEE!' He screamed at his loudest volume, but all that left his lips were voiceless air bubbles. He wanted to reach his brother, but a giant octopus strangled him immensely he barely could move his body. _

_'GET OFF ME!' Yukimura kicked and punched those sticky boneless slimy legs with all strength he got. However, the stronger he rebels, the stronger the living chain gets. When he gazed upward, his brother as well as the shark had vanished._

_His raging heart quickly calmed down when the octopus finally loosened its creepy legs and disappeared to nowhere and knowing the fact that Nobuyuki was also freed from the shark. His brother, suddenly appeared above him, was pulling him up, staring him soothingly, telepathically said, 'It's alright, I got you,'_

_'Aniue?' _

'_Yes, I'm here, otouto,' __and darkness returned._

'My God, Brother! He must've been worried sick!'

His eyes scanned his body. He's totally fine. Nothing's hurt or bleeding whatsoever. Then, he shifted his eyes right.

'Aneue?'

His sister-in-law was in the driver's seat. Eyes swelling red, tears streaming her cheeks, she looked so terrified. And was driving like crazy fast! She. Had. Just. BROKE. A Red Light! He can't believe his so-by-the-book sister-in-law actually did that! Thank goodness no people or car was crashed.

Yukimura's heart started to pound real fast. Ina's expression and insane driving style could mean something nasty had happened to Nobuyuki. His adrenaline was sky-rocketing even faster when his eyes shifted to the mirror clung on the ceiling.

Nobuyuki was laid unconscious on the back seat. His face was so pale it could match the thick furry white cloth blanketed his body to the neck. Despite having the thick blanket, he was shivering vigorously like he was trapped beneath the coldest spot on earth. His chest's raise and fall was too weak it was almost undetected that indicates he was _dying._

The last word made the younger Sanada's stomach churned. As much as he wanted to convince himself this was merely a nightmare, a bump on his head –caused by Ina's sudden turn— convinced him even more that this was real. It somehow put Yukimura back to sleep.

_Not to sleep again..._

* * *

Shinano Central Hospital, 6 pm...

"Sanada Nobuyuki and Yukimura?" An all—green costumed man revealed himself from the door which was labeled "Surgery Ward 1" on it.

"Yes?" stood from her seat.

"How are my husband and my brother-in-law? Are they alright?" Ina restrained herself to bombard the sweat-bathed doctor with her inquiries.

He lowered his green mask, "Before all else, I'd like to apologize that I couldn't bring news about Nobuyuki-dono's well-being. The doctor who tended him had another emergency so he had to leave seconds after the surgery's succeeded."

"And how is he? Is Yukimura alright?" Ina inquired.

"Yukimura is alright, he accidently stomped a harmless stone fish. It only took his consciousness out and he'll wake up any minutes now. He will be discharged tomorrow night." Ina welcomed the good news with a relieved exhale.

"_Yokattawa ne,"_ she mumbled silently.

The doctor reached his lab robe's pocket and checked his phone. "As for Nobuyuki-dono, his doctor has just messaged me." Ina's face became paler and tense.

"_To Ina, I'm sorry to notify you that Nobuyuki had been stung by __two __Box Jellyfis__hes that caused him to suffer congestive heart failure, cardiom__y__opathy, and heart inflammation__ that we had to apply devices to support him. __And his body is suffering numbers of severe bruises and concussions on mid-section body, thus, please do not put any pressures onto him. I'__m truly sorry for behaving not ethical__,__ not telling this to you myself, further diagnosis are in the 'Patient Status' panel next to cardiograph. He will be in a coma for some time, I'm not sure for how long, but I know he will make a miraculous recovery. He had proofed his strong determination by surviving the sting for hours. You may see him in ward 162. If something happened, please call me. With all apology, respect, empathy, and care, doctor Shingen Takeda,"_

Reading Ina's face, the doctor said, "Yes, you may see Yukimura too in ward 161. Maybe it's not my place to say, but, please remain quite; Nobuyuki-dono needs his rest very much,"

Ina—still overwhelmed—forced her lips to form a smile, "Thank you, doc; for everything,"

He bowed back, "It's my duty to serve,"

Ina bowed and thanked the doctor. Once he left, she walked to the wards where her family is being tended three wards to the left of the surgery ward.


	3. Chapter 3

6 pm…

Ina had left fifteen minutes ago to pick theirs and Yukimura's needs and to grab some 'human' food (hospital foods are the worst ever). Will be back in less than an hour she said.

Yukimura had woken up in just few minutes after he was placed in his wards. Thanks to his charm and determination, the medic had allowed him to visit his brother.

Stream of tears brimmed within his eyes as he pinned them on his brother's still corpse-pale face. A medium tube was forced into his throat together with a green transparent mask covering his nose and mouth area that was connected to a big green cylindrical iron container on his bed's right side. Few centimeters below that mask, a nasty big circular bruise of blue and red like he was punched by Keiji and Tadakatsu in the same time. It was so nasty it shivered Yukimura's spine.

His trembling right hand slowly moved to reach Nobuyuki's hand which was hiding beneath the warm thick white blanket covering his body to the neck. He could see numerous small tubes on his brother's hand that were connected into strange devices around his bed. An invisible bullet shattered his strongest mental defense as he touched Nobuyuki's skin. _No wonder they give him an electric blanket! Brother is even colder than ice!_

His brown eyes scanned Nobuyuki's chest. Its raise and fall were too weak it was almost undetected. His eyes shifted to a medium monitor stationed on his right side. A thin green line formed a tiny zigzag pattern moving on the same rhythm with beeping monotone from that monitor. Clues of the silver haired man's fragile heart pumped so weak, restrained by severe heart disorders.

_Congestive heart failure... cardiomyopathy... heart inflammation..._

It took all strength he could gather to keep his hopes high regarding Nobuyuki's state. He knew his brother wasn't a quitter. He was the one who told him to survive no matter how harsh the world gets so they could live up to their family reputation and protect one another.

He gently tightens his hold on Nobuyuki's hand as stream of tears dripped from his chin. He bit his lower lip to hold back any tears. He had promised to Nobuyuki and himself to stay strong no matter what. Albeit his self-motivating, he couldn't hold a single tear knowing that his most treasured brother is dying with less than one percent chance of surviving those life-threatening disorders.

Right now, if he could, he wanted to turn back the time and grabbed his safety diving gear before he jumped to the sea. Or if he could, he wanted to return to his child self so he could snuggle onto his brother's bed and wrap him tight yet gently to ease his own angst. Like what he always did in their childhood.

Knowing none of them would come true; Yukimura rested his head carefully on his brother's shoulder, holding Nobuyuki's hand tighter. He didn't care what people would think of this, he just wanted to be there for Nobuyuki. For the only living family he had.

_"_(1)_生きて下さい、兄上__..._please don't leave me alone... you're all I have left..._" _he whispered as he drifted back to sleep, lulled by Nobuyuki's weak heartbeat from the cardiograph. Okay, this brings back the old times.

Images of his childhood with his brother invaded his thoughts. One that scarred him so harsh was when Nobuyuki succumbed to an ancient illness called Snow Fever that nearly took Nobuyuki from him. But thank God he was still allowed to live with his only and his truly loved brother.

That memory was soon replaced by a memory of their younger years. When he was four and Nobuyuki was five, a hideous storm raged the whole city, thunder and lightning blaring mercilessly. Yukimura ran to Nobuyuki's bedroom and quickly snuggled into his brother's blanket, clutching Nobuyuki's body so tight he could feel his ribs under his arms. The surprised Nobuyuki pulled Yukimura who was trembling with fear into his warm embrace and ruffled his short spiky hair lovingly. Just that, his fear and tremor vanished.

"_It's alright, Yukimura… I'm here... Everything will be alright… I promise…"_

Those words he had heard when they were still on the sea echoed in his thoughts and calmed his frightened self. Because deep down, he knows his brother will make this out.

* * *

He gently pushed down the golden knob and pushed it. Ina was holding Nobuyuki's hand in her hands.

_"Konnichiwa, Aneue, Aniue,"_ she turned her head and forced a smile, _"Konnichiwa, Yukimura. _Ready to take the shift?"

He lifted a black briefcase on his right hand and tapped it twice proudly. "Home works and tomorrow's schedule are all packed up," Ina wiped her tears as she walked to him, "Then, make sure you eat well. Nobuyuki won't be happy if he sees you thin as a stick," she cupped her hand on her brother-in-law's cheek, her other hand was holding a pitch black briefcase.

Yukimura chuckled back_, "_(2)_はっ。同じく、気を浸けてくれ、姉上__。" _

After she left, Yukimura sat on the chair next to the small table where the cardiograph was located and put his slim briefcase on the chair next to him. He held his brother's hand tight, staring on the creepy pale hand; dare not to see Nobuyuki's corpse-like face. With a gulp, he braced himself to talk to his brother.

_"Konnichiwa, Aniue," _silence was all he got.

"How are you? Any signs of recovery yet, brother?" Now his throat feels suffocated.

Silence.

"College is fine. I managed to boost my grades and put balance in my activities as you suggested. You see Brother, Sister is really strict on our shifts watching over you. She always insists me to attend classes in the morning, when I'm finished, she'll let me take the shift. And she always makes sure I don't my assignments and the next day's schedule." He forced a chuckle to prevent him from bursting out.

"Sister took up your position perfectly, brother. She makes sure I've eaten already, wakes me up every morning, helped my assignments and all. I'm really happy you have her as your wife. She's so kind, gentle, strong, and tough; she's really alike to you, Brother." He paused to catch a breath.

He just couldn't take it any longer. It's been FOURTEEN MONTHS! Fourteen months he had seen no visible progress! Fourteen months since anxious, worry, fear, and guilt haunted him! Fourteen months since he keeps his hopes high for Nobuyuki's recovery! Fourteen tough long and tormenting months he lived without his brother's presence around him to knock some senses into his head whenever he makes a foolish mistake, to give him advices, to comfort him in his anxiousness, to help him with his home works and projects, to remind him to go to bed whenever he passed his midnight, to wake him up every morning whenever he overslept, and—and—and... argh! His heart aches so much he was so lost in words!

His brother had never asked anything in return because he loves Yukimura more than anyone. Yukimura too, loves Nobuyuki more than anything in the world. Nobuyuki is his most treasured person he has, not only because he's his only living family left, but he was also the one who had raised him since their childhood. Literally. Their parents had died in a car crash during their way back to Shinano, 18 years ago, when the oldest Sanada was dying in the hospital out of an ancient life-threatening illness. Nobuyuki had sacrificed his supposedly happy childhood to grow up way before he should have to be fully responsible for him. Nobuyuki is his everything. A great brother, a father, a mother, a best friend, an idol, a mentor, a person he looks up to so much, and most of all, he's his world.

Yukimura took a deep long breath. Swaying away his lost thought and returned to present time. His hand ran through his face along with a deep long exhale.

Life's been so hard on them and Yukimura didn't want to burden his brother further. So he promised himself and Nobuyuki that no matter what happened, he would not let any single tear slip from his eyes.

He kept his promise these years back then, through thorns and cottons, through raging storms and sunny days. But seeing your only brother that you cared so much and cared for you as well dying before your very eyes because of your stupid evitable mistake without you able of doing anything to ease his suffering is one hell of tremendous bullet his walls of defense had to face. Moreover, that kind of bullet kept shooting itself to you. Every time Yukimura sees Nobuyuki, with that kind of face—way too different than Nobuyuki he used to interact every day— his thick defense wall gone thinner and thinner till it's almost ready to perish and let that bullet shattered his mental.

_Pull yourself together, Yukimura! You've done this thousand of times! Don't break your promise! Brother won't be happy seeing you cry!_

"There's nothing interesting enough to tell for today. Except that Honda-sensei recently called me after classes. He asks about your progress and how am I doing after the incident. Which minds me, he still breaks chalks in classes on writing test materials." Another forced chuckle left his lips.

He let out a heavy sigh, "I-I-a-I'm on my fifth semester now,"

He tearfully stared at the ceilings. "It's hard to believe isn't it? It's been fourteen months since that incident on the beach... since you saved me from the ocean depths... since you got stung by some box jellyfishes... since you—" tears freely ran his cheeks and dripped from his chin. Yukimura bit his lip to pull himself together.

"Thanks to you, I'm perfectly alright, Brother." His thumb gently caresses Nobuyuki's cold hand. This time, he braced himself to gaze upon his brother's face.

"No matter what happened... you always managed to save me from my own foolishness. No matter how busy you are... you've always been there for me, giving advice, supporting my back, listened my struggles, keep me companied, you never leave me alone... Thank you... for being a perfect brother for me, thank you for raising me... Thank you for never stop loving me..."on the verge of bursting out, he tighten his grip on Nobuyuki's limp hand.

"A—and I'm really sorry I hurt you. I'm sorry for never be a good younger brother you always wanted me to be. Had I listened to you none of this would've happened." He couldn't take it anymore. His strongest and thickest mental defense had perished.

"I-I miss you so much, Brother. Living past few months without you is really tough. Sister feels the same, there's no day without her crying on her prays for your recovery." The younger brunette wiped his tears and took a long deep breath to stop his sobbing.

"Everybody miss you too. The whole staffs and employees, our acquaintances. You see, Brother, this ward is full of gifts and get well soon cards from everyone who knows you, even my friends, and sister's. And Gin, that silver cat never left your bed since I and sister told him about you, every time the front door creaks, he runs into it with hopes to find you standing in front of the door and carry him like you always do." He put a smile on his face.

_"_(3)_それに、二十五歳誕生日おめでとうございます、兄上…__"_

"And I have something for you."Yukimura took out a medium blue box from his briefcase and put it on the desk next to him.

"Well, I know it's not as fancy as my presents you always gave me, but, I really hope you like it."

Yukimura laid a gentle brotherly kiss on Nobuyuki's ice-cold forehead and whispered gently, "I love you Brother. Please wake up soon. We miss you so much."

After that, he busied himself with college works. Few hours later, he ended up fallenasleep on Nobuyuki's bedside (again). Three layers of books and a pen on his lap. Head rested on his folded arms. And as always, his right hand squeezed tight on Nobuyuki's hand.

* * *

The tired and had just returned from work Ina, couldn't do anything but to feel touched by the brothers' immense bond. She silently grabbed the white blanket on the other bed and placed it on her younger brother-in-law's shoulders. Gentle kisses she laid on her beloved husband's cheeks and forehead, and one she laid on Yukimura's forehead.

Ina sat herself on the chair next to Yukimura and gazed towards her family. Happy smile crept on her beautiful face.

_I truly am the luckiest and happiest woman in this world for having such perfect family._

She too, decided to sleep in Yukimura's manner. She folded her arms to a pillow, hold Nobuyuki's hand (with Yukimura's on it) and let Nobuyuki's weak heart beats (from cardiograph's monotone sounds) lull her to peaceful slumber.

* * *

Translations:

(1) "Please, you have to make this out, Brother..."

(2) "Likewise, Sister. Please take care,"

(3) "By the way, happy 25th birthday, brother,"


	4. Chapter 4

What's this? Why is this light so blinding? Where am I? Why am I wearing whites?

"So, you've finally come, my son," a familiar and friendly male voice greeted him from behind. He turned his back and found...

"Father! Mother!" His parents in all white as well, standing side by side in front of him. Healthy, no scars whatsoever, they looked exactly as before they died. And not to mention they're really short compared to his height. Masayuki, his father's height only reached his shoulders, and Yamanote, his mother only as tall as his middle chest. Happy smiles crept on both faces.

"What are you doing here? But you were—Does that mean that I'm—Yukimura, is he—" his father cut his stutter and circled his arm to Nobuyuki's shoulder.

"Come with me, son. I'll explain everything as we walk." His parents walked him in the void white space.

"First of all, yes, we're dead. Two, you're not dead but stuck in a comatose. And three, thanks to you, Yukimura is perfectly fine."

Nobuyuki breathed out in relief. That's what matters most for him. However, Masayuki's second answer puzzled him. Comatose?

He dug out any memories before this. Few second later, he recalled of passing out, the ocean, everything. But how could he end up in coma?

His father; few meters ahead of him turned back and approached him. Leading him to a mirror propped on a wall above a small fountain. The foggy reflection dissolved on his tap. Few seconds later it displays a shocking image.

He saw himself, laid on a hospital bed. His corpse-like face was covered by a green mask he recognized as oxygen mask; strange devices around his bed. Weak but loud monotone sounds he recognized from the cardiograph signaled how weak his heart is and how he's so depended on those devices to survive.

Ina and Yukimura, they hold his hands within theirs. They kept talking to him as if he could hear them. He felt his left hand was tightly hold and dots of water fell on it. He zoomed in the mirror and found both of their eyes dripping transparent liquor while pulling themselves together from bursting out.

That was more than enough to break his tough heart apart. He had made his most treasured family sad. Masayuki pat his shoulder when he was about to blame himself.

"Don't blame yourself, son. Your mother and I never do and so do they." He referred to his younger son and daughter-in-law." He pats Nobuyuki's shoulder and smiled merrily.

"Here's something to humor you," he says.

Then, another image showed up. This time, it's only him and Yukimura. His younger brunette brother was cupping his ice-cold and bigger hand to his cheek. Nobuyuki zoomed in the image.

_"You know, Brother... I've never get to say this... because... this might sound too childish, ridiculous, stupid, for someone in my age... but..." Yukimura scratched his head awkwardly. "To be honest, I've been... even until now... __e__nvy to you..."_

The stunned Nobuyuki concealed his expressions and keep looking to the mirror. Waiting for Yukimura to spill what he's envious about.

_"Well... please don't fret on me, Brother? And knowing you, please don't apologize to me because you trully don't need to. And if you still will apologize to me, I will deny that I had said this,_

_"Okay, so... I'm envy to you in every way you are. You're always the calculative, genius, careful, and everyone's favorite. People always comparing me with you, that makes me uneasy, it's like that I could never escape your shadow. People always recognize me as 'Nobuyuki's little brother', saying that I could never exceed your achievements. It's true, Brother. I mean, you're really genius, you've graduated high school before you were nine, you've gained double degree in master of international affairs before you were twelve from Harvard and Tokyo Daigaku, you always get perfect score in every assignments and exams, and in every championships you've participated you've always won the first place and advanced to the international level and won the first place with perfect score, how could I exceed such perfect achievements?" Yukimura sounded so frustrated; he took a deep breath and continued._

_"Not to mention you mastered karate, judo, spears, and swords. You cook, sew, pastry, sing, paint, and you're__ great at multitasking__. Me? I just mastered karate and spears, I'm a horrible at all things you can do._

_"Every time I look on the mirror, and remembered your face, you look like a fairy tale prince and I look like... nothing... my nose is too big and my lips are too thick... but you... are soo perfect. Every time my friends see you... they would think you as a flawless man; and me as nothing. Sometimes, I just wish that I was born like you…" he scratched his head awkwardly again._

"_But this doesn't mean that I hate you, no. Instead, I'm really proud to have a brother like you. Like, what kind of brother who wouldn't be proud to have such perfect brother? I love you more than anything in this world, Brother.__ And I couldn't be prouder to have you as my brother.__"_

The image dissolved in fog and faded away as he wondered. Nobuyuki had never thought Yukimura was envious of him. He never meant to overshadow his younger brother; all he did was mainly because he wanted to be a good role model for Yukimura, he wanted to be someone Yukimura could rely on, and little did he admit, he wanted Yukimura to be proud of him. Aside to live up his clan's bright reputation, it's because he didn't want to burden Shingen for too long. It's not that he had been mean to him and Yukimura.

He had been the best father figure Sanada brothers could have. After their parents' death, he quickly adopted them and had taken care of them as his own son ever since. He schooled them, gave them affection they deserved to have, and had never laid a single hit on their bodies, and many other wonderful things he couldn't mention. Being aware of how busy and important Shingen was to his carrier, Nobuyuki didn't want him and Yukimura walled him from his carrier. He wanted the elder man to reach his dreams of building his very own hospital that would help all kind of people, especially the poor as they were the ones who really need help. Shingen also wanted to build orphanage and schools to help children who had lost their parents or those who were abandoned by their parents. These noble acts require great amount of cash, both Nobuyuki and Shingen were aware of this. That's also why Nobuyuki wanted to build a company as fast as possible so he could be Shingen's main donator, to help his kind adoptive father realize his dreams of helping others.

A light punch on his muscular arms snapped him from his wandering mind. He looked around and found his father's satisfied face from succeeded of gaining his son's attention.

"You see, Nobuyuki. The hellish pain you felt during your swim came from two box jellyfishes' tentacles. You chose to bear tormenting pain for two hours only for saving Yukimura."

_That explains much._

"Because of that, you suffered congestive heart failure, cardiomyopathy, and heart inflammation, thus you fell into fourteen months of coma,"

"Fourteen months?!"

"Healing from such damages is not easy, my son. The doctors were nearly given up on you. They assumed you wouldn't survive less than twenty hours." He stood before his son and put both hands on Nobuyuki's shoulders, staring him proudly.

"But you didn't. You made wonderful recovering progresses much faster than the doctors anticipated. For someone in your circumstances, fourteen months is very quickly, my son."

Nobuyuki was left speechless. He was never the type of losing his wits and went speechless. But this time... was different.

Yamanote approached her eldest and tallest son and cupped her hand on his cheek. "You fulfilled your promise to us perfectly, my dear. You kept Yukimura from harm, protected him, raised him, taught him, and loved him in manners we had never thought of. And there's no word strong and fine enough to describe how proud we are to you." She carved a genuine smile, sounds of ticking clock roared across the room.

"Well," Masayuki captured his relieved son's attention.

"It's time," the deceased Sanada family head gave a penalty.

Nobuyuki kept the confusion in his own head, speculating the best possibilities of what Masayuki hides behind those two words. He's (FINALLY) going to see his brother! Leaving the hospital as quickly as possible and lived his normal life. Or he would rather join his parent in afterlife and never see his living family ever again. Leaving Yukimura as the only living Sanada left.

He quizzically stared his father.

"Your time has yet to come, son. Don't be so pessimistic!" His father's cackle laugh humored him. "Don't you want to see your precious brother and wife?"

He just smiled in reply. Despite being dead, his father's humorous side is something that would likely just never change. The three Sanadas walked again to where they came from.

They kept laughing all the way about some nostalgic memories, and Yamanote never stopped telling her oldest son his father's embarrassing moments before they were married. And Masayuki didn't stop telling how silly his wife was before they were spouses either. Their laughter stopped when they had reached an ancient large white marble Greek gate with two doors.

"Will I ever see you again?"

Yamanote embraced her husband's body and looked at her beloved son. "We're always be with you son, although you never realized it."

His father said something in a strange language he never heard to open the door. "Send Yukimura and Ina our best and warmest regards. Tell them how we're so proud of them,"

Nobuyuki gave a firm nod and smile and walked to the gates.

"And Nobuyuki?" The silver hair turned his body, his parents were still there.

"We're truly proud of you, son. You fulfilled your duty as a brother and as a husband wonderfully." Masayuki approached and hugged his overwhelmed son for one last time. "Gosh, I can't believe my little boy is now a true gentle man!" he faked a cry and putting in his invisible tears into his jacket's pocket.

"And we're truly sorry couldn't be good parents we should have been, for leaving you to take up great responsibilities in such little age." He added.

Nobuyuki hugged back, as soon as his father let him go, he replied, "There's nothing needs to be apologized, Father. Both I and Yukimura understand."

Masayuki formed a genuine smile and, "Thank you, son. Now off you go! Yukimura can't wait to see you!" He merrily sent off his brightest son.

Nobuyuki passed the gates that were engulfing him with blinding white light.

* * *

Sorry for the long update!

Thank you for reading! I really appreciate it! LOVE YOU ALL!

Remember about Snow Fever I've mentioned in previous chapter?

I'm planning to give another story about that one.

So what do you think?

I'm really sorry for grammatical errors -_-

Anyways, feel free to review!


	5. Chapter 5

Irritating light began to ache his eyes. He fluttered his eyelids to let his sensitive eyes adjusted themselves to the light. Few minutes later, his brain managed to gain responds from his body. Only respond, not control.

Noisy weak monotone beep sound and other alien sounds and white walls. He wanted to get up, but thanks to sedatives and his dizzy swirling head made his body felt so numb and limp. Not to mention the cold breeze all over his body. Plus, several spots in his body felt hurt like there's something big infiltrated into his very muscles –especially his lower left jaw— Breathing was even harder and shallow due to a medium sized tube that was forced into his throat which discomforts him so much.

He slowly inclined his head to left, avoiding the pounding headache he endured from getting worse. No wonder he couldn't feel his left arm. Yukimura and Ina used it as a pillow and hold his hand tightly like they were going to compete in tug-of-war competition.

He gazed on their peaceful and tired faces, and then shifted around to find a clock. He found one right in front of him. It's eight A.M in the morning. They should be waking up any moment now. As much as he wanted to shake their bodies or to call their names, he couldn't deny that he's still can't move any further with his limp muscles.

He just staring them and smiled. _Wake up, sleepy head._

As if Yukimura could hear Nobuyuki's mind talk, he shifted his body a little and mumbled, "Five more minutes, Brother..."

_You want to wake up wet or dry?_

Yukimura shifted his body upward, arms stretched and yawned. His eyes widen when his mild brown eyes met a pair of silvery grey ones before him—staring him warmly and blinked!—Yukimura's heart was pounding twice faster as his body was overflowed by pleasent warmth. Before he could arrange words to compose his feelings, he felt a weak squeeze on his hand. Tears of happiness were formed within his eyes along with the widest and brightest smile was carved on his lips. He was so happy and relieved he got himself petrified and unable to do anything but staring his brother's calm, soothing, and warm silvery grey eyes that he so longed to see.

Nobuyuki blinked again.(1)_如何した、幸村？大丈夫か？_

Unable to hold back his tears anymore, he let go all emotions he had bottled down for the last fourteen months and jumped to embrace his brother.

"(2)兄上！！！！"

"Nobuyuki-sama!" a rather light pressure (compared to the previous one) came to his body

He could hear faint mumbles of "thank goodness... thank goodness you've awaken..." from Ina and Yukimura.

Nobuyuki gathered all strength he could muster to circle his arms around his beloved family. Despite the tormenting pain he endured due to pressures he got from their bodies, he embraced them tighter. Comfort and delicate warmth gobbled his body. He wanted to stay like this a little bit longer. But his body said winced as his heart pounded so hard like it was going to explode. Every breath drawn burnt his lungs and shut tight his throat. Every inch of his muscles rumbled like raging tornados. His lips couldn't resist letting out a loud painful gasp.

Ina and Yukimura quickly threw themselves off and guilt bashed their hearts to see Nobuyuki's agonized expression. Yukimura quickly settled himself next to his brother, holding his hand tightly. While Ina rushed to call any doctor who's available and willing to help (she forgot about the emergency button above Nobuyuki's bed)

Panic rushed both siblings-in-law as guilt rained them hard. They were fully aware of Nobuyuki's fragile state, and yet they did something that would further worsen his damaged body.

"Sta—stay with me, Brother! You're going to be alright! Just look at me! Just focus on my voice, Brother! Sister will return with the doctor in no time—"

As much as Nobuyuki wanted to stay awake to calm his frenzy younger brother down, he couldn't. His head pounded so hard he hardly could control his limbs. Breathing was even harder as his heart and lungs' became even slower and weaker. His muscles felt like they were moving like raging whirlwinds. With the every bit of strength he had left, he formed a faint smile of '_I'm fine, there's nothing to worry about'_ and gripped back Yukimura's hand.

As Yukimura's voice faded by seconds, so did his consciousness. As the darkness starting to gobble him, the last thing he remembered was Yukimura's frenzied shout and hurried footsteps around him.

* * *

Two hours later...

Just as Shingen revealed himself from Nobuyuki's ward, Yukimura bombards him with frenzy inquires of his brother. _Yukimura must've felt so guilty and blamed himself._ The fat (Ouch! What was that for? *Shingen hit my butt—literally—with a large surfing board* Shingen: I didn't do anything) doctor—who had been his and Nobuyuki's legal guardian for eleven years thought.

"Now, now, I won't blame both of you for what had happened. It's only natural for you to act that way." He cut Yukimura who was going to blame himself.

"Blaming yourself would only make your brother sad, kiddo. Nobuyuki wouldn't blame you either. And please remain quite, even in such state, Nobuyuki's still able to hear us. So, can we talk in lower volumes?" The siblings-in-law nodded.

"How is he? Can we see him?"

"Mild shock. His body had never received any pressures for the last fourteen months, such heavy pressures were more than enough to shock his systems." He didn't mention about them bear-hugging Nobuyuki to avoid making things even more blue.

"But it didn't make his damages worse, however. So, please remain calm and don't you EVER blame yourselves." He received relieved expressions, then, continued, "You may see him, but please remain quite. He needs his rest very much."

As much as Shingen wanted to stay and see his 'son' he had so longed to see, the senior doctor had patients to attend to. Besides, he could visit him in every break time like he always did. And so, he excused himself as the siblings-in-law had entered the ward.

A smile formed on his lips as he sat on his office chair, leaned his back to the chair, grabbed one of the medium sized frames on his desk, and looked dearly to the black haired man that resembled so much to his oldest adoptive son. The figure was smiling wide, right arm circled around Shingen's shoulder, left hand raised a thumb up. Shingen himself was also smiling widely. That picture was taken twenty years ago, they were visiting the beautiful Hawaii Beach.

_You must've been outstandingly proud of him, aren't you? Thank you, for trusting that angel to me. I hope you're happy up there._

* * *

Oops!

Slipped of my list:

Translations:

(1) What is it, Yukimura? Are you alright?

(2) Brother!

Thank you sooo much for your time, beloved readers!

I really appreciate it!

Review answer:

yukimura lovers: really? thanks a lot, man! I'm trully honored! Thank you sooo very many much for your review! Every time I read it, it burns the fire in me to finish this story. More Sanada bros centric stories? I've already finished the drafts, so, wait for them!

A/N:

I'm really sorry didn't put any translations for previous chapters,

However, I've already fix some grammatical and general 'glitches' on this fic ^^

I'm no perfect!

Have any suggestions, critics, reviews, or anything, write them on!

I'd be happy to have them

Thanks a lot for your time!


	6. Chapter 6

12 midnight...

Both Ina and Yukimura restrained themselves from sleeping, ignoring their already tired bodies that demand for a rest. They felt it too and would so very delighted to have a nice rest after nights of restless sleep. And as much as they wanted to, they couldn't ignore piles of home works and assignments they got from college and work they had to submit tomorrow.

Even though they wanted to sleep, their eyes resisted to be closed. Takeda-sensei said Nobuyuki could wake up any moment now. They wanted to be there when Nobuyuki woke up, showing the silver haired man how he was so much missed. Besides, the merry doctor said Nobuyuki is much more stable now, so he could stay up for some time, but he's still restricted from moving on his bed too much.

And their prayer was answered. Twenty minutes after their last assignments had finished, Nobuyuki's eyes began to flutter and revealed his rare silvery grey eyes. He glanced his surroundings to find strange devices around his bed. Few meters to the left, there was a medium single bed propped against the wall. Few meters to the right, there was a small fridge, a medium green ceramic table complete with a long couch. On the corner of the table, there were piles of postcard sized papers, medium boxes, some scattered opened books and pens.

Just few centimeters to its right, there was a beautifully carved wooden door that was quickly opened to reveal his relieved brother.

Yukimura was only returned from bathroom when his eyes locked with his brothers'. He quickly sat next to his older brother and held tight his still ice-cold hand. Nobuyuki stared at him soothingly.

_It passed your bed time, why are you still up?_

"Because I miss you, Brother." With his heart flooded by relieve, happiness, joy, and feeling that all of his prays, patience, and self-motivating to keep his chin up has been paid, that was all the younger brunette could say.

Yukimura was a bit disappointed that he couldn't hear his brother's calm, serene, soothing, strict, deep, wise, and dignified voice. For now. The medium tube on his throat restrained him from sounding his long-missed voice. So, all he could to communicate was writing notes on a piece of medium portable white board and eyes—only for Yukimura and Ina, as they're the only ones who could tell what his eyes were speaking of—until his lungs are strong enough to breathe on their own.

_I'm sorry to worry you, for putting you in something you should have never endured._

He quickly shook his head. "No. It's me who's supposed to apologize. Brother was never be the one to blame. It was my fault all along. Had I—"

The red clad brunette stopped at once as his brother gave him a warm glare he recognized so much.

_I'm your brother. It's my duty to protect you. This is only the risk I placed myself to in order to rescue __that brick head of __your__s__ from breaking into pieces. _To be honest, Nobuyuki would really love to smack his brick headed brother. Sadly, he couldn't move any of his limbs—except for his head of course—due to either sedatives or his body was starting to gain control after fourteen months of total no mobility.

Yukimura smiled back and swore he could feel his brother's mind smacked his head. His heart was far too relieved to reply his brother.

"I'm so glad you made it, Brother." He said it tearfully. "Please don't do that again. I was so afraid. I thought I was going to lose you." Nobuyuki simply raised his eyebrow.

_It appears that it's ME who supposedly say that, otouto._

Yukimura scratched his head shyly. "Well, yes. But, eventually—YOUCH!" He accidently bit his own tongue. A very obvious view the brothers had when Yukimura ran out of words to argue his already right brother.

The older Sanada shot Yukimura a glorious glare. Yukimura lowered his head and sighed in defeat. _Why Brother has to be always right?_

He quickly lifted his head up and looked to his brother once again.

_I'm really glad you made it out, Brother. Thank you for not giving up. Thank you for holding on for me._

_It's my duty to look over you with every bit of strength I have. How could I__ leave you__ alone and break our promise?_

A much much gentler hug and a warm smile replied the older Sanada. _Thank you, for not giving up on me._

_Because you never give up on me too, Brother. Besides, I knew you are a determined and sturdy person, you would never give up on such illnesses. And I don't want to lose you either. It's enough for me to lose our parents already. Brother is all I have. And I won't let you go even for a second._

Nobuyuki knew Yukimura copied his own words that he always said to Yukimura when they were little. He inclined his head to the right as Yukimura let go of his grip. A beautiful lady was sitting next to him. Eyes drenched in tears of happiness. Both hands clasped in her chest. Her face shone that she's beyond happy and relieved. She restricted herself to speak albeit she really wanted to. Having understood how Yukimura's feelings, she let the brothers had their time first.

As her husband's eyes and hers met, indescribable happiness swallowed her heart and senses, leaving her petrified on their eyes lock. Her lips formed the widest and happiest smile it could form to greet Nobuyuki.

The husband gave the same smile and stared his wife's beautiful eyes.

_I'm so sorry for all pain and commotion I caused you._

Ina quickly shook her head and cupped the still ice-cold hand to her cheek. She stared her husband's gentle eyes as tears freely escaped her eyes.

_Nobuyuki-sama..._

Those two words were the only ones her eyes could speak. She was too happy she lost her wits.

_Thank you for everything, Ina. Thank you for being a perfect wife for me. Thank you for being a perfect sister for Yukimura. Thank you for leading the company during my absence. Thank you for not giving up on me._

Ina shook her head once again and wiped her tears.

_Nobuyuki-sama... you don't have to apologize or thank me. I was simply fulfilling my duties as your wife._

Having unable to bottle her emotions any longer, in extreme care and gentle, she encircled her firm slender arms around his neck and buried her head onto his upper chest, right under his neck while her body slumped by his side. She cried a happy and relieved cry.

Nobuyuki could feel his wife's happiness crept into his heart. And like a burning inferno, it gave his body warmth that was hot enough to make his nerves forgot how cold his body actually was. As what fire does, numbness and limp were eventually burnt as fuel to brew strength within his body to embrace his wife's slender body.

He closed his eyes and buried his head into his wife's smooth long black hair, inhaling her scent that he truly missed since he passed out fourteen months ago.

Yukimura smiled happily before the touching view in front of his eyes. He was so happy for his brother and sister-in-law. For him, they are the most perfect couple there is that exceeds any happy couples in fairy tales. A peerless handsome man with a peerless beauty woman. Genius—although Ina isn't as genius as Nobuyuki, but still, she's smart enough to double skip during high school—Both of them are from well-known families and groups, Nobuyuki to the Sanada and Ina to the Honda, one of Sanada Group's closest business relation. They loved each other like they loved themselves.

Although their marriage were only ten months ago, they seemed like they had married for years. His eyes locked to Ina. She loved him like he's her own brother. She cared deeply for him just as Nobuyuki cared for him. The feeling is mutual. He loved Ina and he's really proud his brother married the right woman.

Without his notice, tears slipped his eyes. Now he gets even more envious to his brother. _Could I find someone who loves me for me like Sister?_

_Well, had better notify Father._ He stood up and walked out the room. However, as his eyes accidentally see a round white matter hung up across his brother's bed with both pointers ninety degrees up, he got himself dumbfounded and smacked his forehead.

_Duuhh! How foolish of me! It's midnight! Obviously he's home now!_

He returned to his seat only to find his brother's eyes ordering him to sleep at once. He argued he wanted to stay up for some time. Saying that he got no classes for tomorrow, but, as usual, he was the worst liar ever—to Nobuyuki of course—his still limp and weak brother raised one of his eyebrows.

_You're still the worst liar ever and I know fifth semester doesn't go easy on you, so get to sleep right now. If you really want to par my achievements, that is._

Yukimura stared his brother, he was about to argue when Nobuyuki was one step ahead of him—again, as always—

_You're tired, you haven't sleep properly for days, probably months, you've finished your home works, no TV shows you like is airing,, and you don't have other reasons to stay up late._

Yukimura sighed in defeat. Checkmate. Again. _Alright, you got me. Just don't death-glare me. I'll sleep. But, promise me you'll wake up tomorrow?_

The older man simply nodded and switched to his wife. _That means you too, Ina._

Unlike her brother-in-law, she nodded and kissed Nobuyuki's forehead before sleeping on the bed.

In fifteen minutes, the Sanadas already fell to slumber. It's been hell of a long day. Emotionally and physically. Tonight was their first peaceful and content sleep they had for the last months.

* * *

Thanks so many many much!  
Viewers more than a hundred!  
Whoo!  
I'm really sorry about grammatical errors  
I''d like to hear your opinion on this fic,  
With all due respect,  
Reviews, please (puppy dog eyes)

Thanks for reading, and stay tuned for the next update!

Jaa na! ( See ya )


	7. The Best Hanami I have

Two weeks later…

Radiating sun light care freely made its way into the ward through the wide opened window, waking up the comfortably slept family in their own beds—Nobuyuki on his bed, Ina on the other, while Yukimura on the couch—The first one to respond was obviously Nobuyuki who fluttered his eyelids to adjust the darkness in his eyes to the overwhelming orange light.

He put light glimpses on his still sleeping brother and wife, then to the clock in front of him.

'_Eleven a.m. What?!'_ He quickly glanced to the calendar below the clock and slapped his forehead, releasing subtle hiss that fogged his green oxygen mask. It still hadn't clicked that his arm MOVED on his command.

'_Sunday.' _He glanced back to the left and smiled briefly. _I suppose I should leave them be. Proper sleep is their first priority._

The oldest Sanada brother peevishly grimaced and hissed as his body rejected his desire to get up. His heart and head throbbed like hell._(1)__くそう。。。_Well, what do you expect? He had just joined the world of living after fourteen months of total sleep. Moving around freely was like he wanted to lay his foot on the moon without a rocket.

Flashes of physical therapy, sitting on a wheelchair—not permanently, probably for few weeks which irritates him—dozens of pills he had to drink every morning, hours of resting—which feels like ages and booooring!—, restrains of working, and his super strict surrogate father mother hen mode—that could be so strict and cruel when it comes to his loved ones— flying in his head. Not to mention his brother that despite being 23, he still has his pleading puppy eyes that would made anybody does everything he asked and Ina with her convincing smooth and clear voice. Actually, Nobuyuki was the only one that could resist them, but when it calls for it, both of them could be _very _irresistible. Even for him.

Before all of that, he had to face the surgery.

Oh, he had to face their frantic face when he FINALLY endures his heart transplanting surgery, the fear and anxiety of losing him in their eyes. He just can't take this anymore. Silently, he hoped that his father and mother 'kidnapped' him to the white space again and returned him once Shingen DISCHARGES him from the hospital. Sadly, he couldn't. And even if he could, Ina, Yukimura, Shingen, Takatora*, and Yoshitsugu* would drag him out to the living and kill him again. Personally. And they're going to enjoy it till his very last drop of blood.

'_Wait a second.'_ Nobuyuki gingerly moves his arms up straight and reflexes his fingers. They MOVED! Finally! Some progress! Yukimura, Ina, and Shingen would be so delighted!

The door creaked to reveal his father's lab robed figure.

_Speak of the devil._

_Good morning, Father._ He fixed his gaze to be warm enough so he wouldn't startle his surrogate father.

_Nobuyuki! You're awake!_ Within his mind, Nobuyuki was so grateful his vocal cord remained silent, had he didn't greet with his eyes, Shingen would have surely shook the entire ward with his over loud shout.

—Okay, add Shingen to eye reader list—

Shingen sat next to him, giving his hand a tight grip, staring his silvery grey beads warmly.

_I'm sorry for burdening you, Father._

_Oh you selfless boy._ Just what expected from a selfless man such as his eldest son. He had nearly lost his life to save his brother's life, he didn't blame Yukimura for being so brick headed to deliberately disobey him, and instead, he blamed himself. His hand brushed Nobuyuki's hairline to his cheek.

_Why you silly. There's nothing to be sorry for. You have never burdened me, son. I'm your father and I'll be blaming myself I I hadn't done this._

It's quite hard to see his genuine smile behind the stupid oxygen mask and the tube. Shingen silently cursed those devices. He missed his son very much. He missed every part of him. His genuine smile, his voice, his immense charisma, his serene persona, and most of all, he missed having his son around in HEALTHY state.

All of a sudden, he remembered when he was operating Nobuyuki. This was something he had asked each and every medic team NOT to tell either Yukimura or Ina about. Having known about this would only pour salt water upon their already wounded hearts.

_His eldest son had three heart seizures; and few minutes before the surgery finished, his heart stopped beating, and it __required more than three compressions to reawake it.__ He recalled perfectly the strangling fear within his body. Back then, he was nearly convinced by his subordinates that his beloved son had truly gone, considering the severity of the damages his heart scored. Even if he survived, he would spent the rest of his life bed ridden, unless that he found a matching heart donor—which was a very difficult task since he has negative 0 blood type, and his heart size matched neither western nor eastern people—_

'_No matter what may happen we must live…' Nobuyuki often spoke that to his younger brother when they were younger, and somehow it gave him courage to summon the last defibrillator to action. The whole team—regarding the delicate machines near them—jumped in joy as the line in EKG zigzagged again._

_I thought I had lost you. _He breaks the silence as both of them were equally too relieved for surviving this nightmare.

Nobuyuki merely gripped back and stared convincingly.

_Father, you know I will never yield to such illnesses. This life is something to__o __valuable to left behind._

Shingen couldn't retreat from his urge to pour out his emotions on his son's wise statement. He quickly and warily embraced his son, allowing tears to freely escape his eyes. Like Yukimura and Ina, he couldn't sleep properly for the last fourteen months, especially when NOT a single doctor he had contacted across the globe for Nobuyuki's specified heart donor had contacted him. Even until now.

Nobuyuki was totally shocked on his father's action. But his instinct ordered him to return the embrace he had so long not experienced. To be honest, Nobuyuki truly missed being hugged by his old man. It's somehow comforting, giving him sense of secure, and assurance that he was loved, wanted, and needed. Last time they were embracing each other was four years ago, when he and Yukimura decided to resident in their childhood house. Both of them had looked forward on seeing each other in persons again. Their wish had been granted, in the way they had never ever, ever wanted to.

They stuck in such manner until every single lump saturated his heart vaporizes away. When it does, Shingen released his arms and returned to his authentic purpose.

He cheerfully clapped and stood on his feet.

"Well, let's see how are you _truly_ going, shall we?" And the examination begins.

Few minutes later…

"Well, it seemed that your lungs has reached 85% recovery, we'll remove the _annoying_ tube now, two more days for the mask, your brain is starting to gain full control of your body, with _full and routine_ physical therapy for five months, you should be moving around freely, _if_ you are able to restrain _overworking_ your mind and body, three weeks should be sufficient," the speech was yet to finish since Shingen hadn't reported his heart status. He was confused how to compose the right word.

Nobuyuki had been prepared to hear 'donor is yet to be found', realizing how Shingen acted. However, the frantic knocks on his door stopped Shingen from his speech.

"Come in,"

"SHINGEN-SAMA!" another white clad doctor was revealed by the door. His body seeks for support towards the door frame. He was so sweaty and panting heavily like he had just run across the Sahara Desert with a bunch of hungry tigers on chase, yet, his facial expressed that he was so relieved, happy like a frog that was finally stomped to the moon.

Nobuyuki recognized the tall mid-forty doctor as Aomori Nagano, Shingen's vice president.

"They… they… found it!" Nagano declared firmly and happily.

Those three words—repetition doesn't count—confuse Nobuyuki, Yukimura, and Ina—the two of them woke up shortly after Shingen began his examination—and grappled Shingen into whooping… childishly.

Shingen danced across the room merrily and soo-not-like-almost-sixty-years-old-men should be acting. The sight confuses the three even more. A brief glimpse of the whole hullabaloo was about Nobuyuki's heart passed their heads. But, it was SHINGEN! One of the best cardiac doctors in the world! Who has many people varied in needs he had been taken care. There's a possibility currently he has patients with Nobuyuki's issues whom also has difficulty on finding the right donor. So they decided to lay low.

Regardless, as Shingen began to shake each of their shoulders, and shout like a child who had just won a ton of Cadbury of, (2)_ "__良かった！良かった！信之！お前の心臓を見つけた！！！"_

And it clicked.

It was all along about Nobuyuki's heart donor. Of course! _Hello!_ What was more important than Nobuyuki to Shingen? Obviously he had prioritized him above everyone else. Plus, it took him fourteen months to find a matching donor!

When it does, Yukimura followed his father's unbelievably celebration. He even danced _with_ him. Ina was merely coming to her husband's side and embraced him.

Nobuyuki simply mirrored his wife and shook his head with a grin towards the heartwarming sight his brother and father presented. To Nagano, he smiled and gave a courtly nod, expressing his deepest gratitude. The older man simply bowed back and replied, "It is my duty to serve," as he watched his boss acts like children. Shingen is always cheerful. But he _had never_ seen him _this_ cheerful. So he decided to stay and watched the heartwarming view for a while before returns to Shingen's office to notify the caller.

The hosting hospital agreed and right now the precious organ is on its way from Budapest.

* * *

Few days later...

Quite... so quite... too quite even for a hospital!

Dang, such silence sickens him!

Yukimura tapped his fingers on his thighs anxiously. His eyes flexed impatiently to the innocent door across from him.

His eyes took a tentative glance on his crimson watch on his left wrist and glanced back to the door.

It's been five hours but they haven't finished yet! Jeez, it felt like ages!

His body was so tense until a pressure fell on his shoulder.

"It's alright to be worry. But we have to trust them and Nobuyuki-sama."

Yukimura rested his back to the chair. Arms plopped on his body's sides, head tilted up.

"Sister, I know that. I tried to kick that thought away; many times. But..." His body hunched, heads in arms, "I just can't..."

"Is it because that incident*?"

Bull's-eye.

Yukimura exhaled. "Yes,"

Ina constantly gave him a hug.

"Hey, it's alright. I know how you actually feel about it. Nobuyuki-sama is a very strong person. He survived an ancient illness that has no cure before he was even twelve and three lethal heart disorders just six days ago, I'm sure he can make this surgery."

Yukimura buried his left cheek to her head. It feels so good to have someone to comfort within the absence of his older brother. It ALWAYS feels so good. Ina understands her fear of losing his only brother. Ina understands how attached he truly is to his only brother. Ina understands that Nobuyuki is his heart, and without his heart, he will surely die.

The younger brunette could feel her fears as well. Her fear of losing the person destined to paddle the boat of life with her. Fear of losing the man who had won her heart with his indefinably fine nature and loves her sincerely. Fear of losing the man who had colored her life with nothing but happiness, smiles, and laughs. And most of all, her fear of losing of her heart and soul.

Although there's still a lump within his heart, but her sister managed to eases his heart. At least he didn't feel as worry-wart as before. They released their arms to return to each other's seat.

Thirty minutes later, the surgery's finally finished.

"He's alright. The surgery was a success. Nobuyuki will be discharged two weeks from now to endure physical. He still needs a lot of sleep, so don't let him touch any bit of work."

"Can we see him?" Yukimura and Ina gleefully asked in chorus.

"Of course, he's being moved to his ward as we speak. But he's still under sedatives so you can't talk to him yet. Oh, please remain really quite will ya? His new heart needs every second to adapt in Nobuyuki's body. Just a second disturbance, it will be recognized as an antigen and we'll have to start all over again." The last warning was made Ina and Yukimura silently gulped the lump in their throats.

"Thank you!" Both of them hugged Shingen briefly then ran to the nearest lift—Nobuyuki's ward is in the third floor while the surgery ward is in the fourth floor—

Shingen himself merely chuckled merrily. The three of them are really something when it comes about each other.

* * *

Nobuyuki's ward, three days later…

For the first time in eons! He's finally going to see the world! (Okay, now I'm exaggerating)

Well, the _hospital_ world. That is.

It was broad day light and it's SPRING! Especially on cherry blossoms' peak season! Now this is sooo _click!_

Nobuyuki got 'two-sides-of-a-coin' feeling. Good news is he's FINALLY going to spend some quality times with his family on his most favored occasion. And the bad news is, he's on a wheelchair. Mobility limitation, just as he despised, thank you!

Right now, Yukimura and Shingen were helping the older Sanada to get on his despised chair, while Ina was occupying herself with mats and stuffs just behind them.

Few minutes later, they're finished and rolled out to the hospital's huge garden. It's the best place around, where sick people—who qualified doctor's conditions—could enjoy themselves and forgot how they could get in there. Children laughed chasing one another, spouses chit-chatting, and families bonding, there were so many happy smiles. Nobuyuki mentally smiled at the sight.

The garden had been much more beautiful than he remembered. Shingen had added new playground swings and stuffs, new cherry trees, two medium sized extra fountains, and dinning counters. The air felt heaven for his lungs.

He just sat on his chair, pushed by his younger brother to an unoccupied cherry tree. It was the same tree both of them had spent when Nobuyuki was recovering from his illness. Along the paved ground, he closed his eyes as he let the breezing wind gently giving him gentle and cooling touches into his face and hair. When it's finished, he opened his eyes to enjoy the beautiful clear blue sky, decorated with randomly ascending and descending cherry petals like they were dancing along the wind. Sun was radiating its comfortable warm light. Children's merry laughter, spouses' playful teases, siblings' loving bickers, gave the spring another point of being his favored season.

Ah, such peaceful day. Too bad he's casted on his wheelchair. But well, fate can sometimes be quite merciful on their pawns.

When the three arrived at the destined tree, Ina floored the mat while Yukimura and Shingen assisted Nobuyuki to straighten his legs on the mat, and then leaned his back to the sturdy black trunk. Few seconds later, his brother's and wife's heads weighed his shoulders; Shingen laid before his family to rest his cricked back.

"Brother," Yukimura called.

"Yes?" The weight on his left shoulder gently left.

"I think it's time to open your birthday present I got?" he shyly whispered at me.

Ina handed her husband the medium blue box before she was asked, and was thanked for it.

Nobuyuki carefully unwrap the papers, giving his younger brother the aster of waiting. Once it's done, it revealed a beautiful silver Victorinox Swiss-Army watch. The newest Maverick Sport Chronograph model!

Awestruck; Nobuyuki was definitely caught in awestruck. He never followed style or tempted to buy expensive accessories—even when he has the power of buying them as many as he wants—but he knew that this watch could cost a good amount of cash.

Yukimura groggily scratched his head. "Well, I decided to buy you that because your old one was lost in the ocean on that day, and I want you to be more time-conscious, take proper rest, work properly, you know…" Nobuyuki grinned and pulled his brother into a tight hug, cutting the younger brunette from his speech. He couldn't be more prouder to him. He appreciates Yukimura's love for him. The younger brother didn't need to speak it out loud, Nobuyuki's older-brother-instinct has always sucessfully read his feelings. Added the fact that Yukimura had bought the super expensive watch from his own sweats. Since his first semester, Yukimura had won many competitions that flooded him with cash to save. He just wanted to impress him, he wanted to par his older brother's achievements.

"Thank you, Yukimura. I love it. And I appreciate everything."

Yukimura returned the embrace and sunk his head into his brother's shoulder.

"And I'm proud of you. I couldn't ask for a better little brother," with that, Yukimura strenghten his killer hug. He was too happy he got speechless!

After the brothers satisfied, Shingen croaked out some of their embarrasing moments during childhood. When it goes too embarassing, Yukimura would deny it had happened and covered his ears while sing-sung 'I don't hear it!'. Nobuyuki? He was simply grinned and let his father do his humor side.

After some crazy laughs, silence caught them for a while.

"After all these years, I thought we're never going to be together again, Father," Yukimura cracked the silence between us.

Shingen blew out his cackled laugh that—Nobuyuki swore—could resemble Masayuki's insane version. "And I never thought I'd be seeing my sons grow up into handsome gentlemen! And my oldest son has finally wed a fine lady! Oh, what an indefinably happy day!" he faked a cry in Masayuki's manner.

All of them laughed freely, Ina having her cheeks blushed, and Nobuyuki added a sigh. (3)_やはり'兄弟'だな・_

The laughs were still echoing his ears. He gathered a quick attention to the fountain before him, and put a wide smile at the sight he alone could see.

It was Masayuki and Yamanote, white clad as he had seen them during his coma. They just stood there, Yamanote leaned her head to Masayuki's shoulder, hand placed on her husband's broad chest. Masayuki draped his arm across Yamanote's shoulders. On their faces he saw the brightest; the most genuine, happiest, and the best smile he had ever seen.

His father mischievously winked at him. _"I told you so."_

Nobuyuki courtly nodded to his parents. His father cheerfully waved goodbye at him and vanished within seconds.

Well, who knew a disastrous incident could bring his family together?

The older Sanada mentally shook his head. All of his sufferings back there on the ocean has been paid off with today's ending. With _the best (4) __花見_ they had in years, after the death of his parents.

Nobuyuki inclined his head up at the cooling gentle breeze that swept his face and hair.

"_Thank you, for attending with us, Father, Mother, I love you,"_

(5) 終わり

The end

* * *

Translations:

(1) Kusou (swearing)

(2) Yokatta! Yokatta! Nobuyuki! Omae no shinzou wo mitsuketa! (Thank goodness! Thank goodness! They found your heart donor, Nobuyuki!)

(3) Yahari 'kyoudai' dana (They're 'brothers' afterall)

(4) Hanami

(5) Owari (The end)

* * *

A/N:

Nobuyuki has short hair in my modern AU fics.

* On Yoshitsugu's and Takatora's I decided to have them as Nobuyuki's close friends, since I haven't seen him interact with others in SW4 movie clips and anime. I didn't mention their visit because… I dunno how?

* It's the Snow Fever I mentioned on the previous chapter which I'd like to make a fic!

And by the way, I'm really sorry about this,

Updating almost a month later -_-

Well, since I have entered academic holidays, I'll try to update or post faster.

Anyways, thank you for your time! I LOVE YOU ALL!

Thank you so much for the favs, follows, and reviews!

Once again, I'm no perfect! Write anything in your mind and tell me how do you think about this, okay? *puppy eyes*

* * *

Review Reply time! (Not all reviews are repliable)

**Zhohar: really? thanks, bro!**

**Dlkg: thank you, bro! About Yukimura's girl, I guess I'm gonna write one about that too, but I still haven't have any ideas for it, till now, that is.**


End file.
